


the art of fathering yourself

by memoryboypog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clara (Dream SMP) - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Hoglin Hybrid Tommyinit, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minecraft In Real Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Indulgent, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit uses They/them pronouns, Winky Face, casually erases to no beta we die like tommy tag, dream is pretty chill, for good measure, for like 2 chapters, i like to think im funny, im so confused why do people say that tagging is hard, proud to finally add that to my tags, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryboypog/pseuds/memoryboypog
Summary: Tommy has had a shitty life, if he’s being honest. There’s not much else about it. Some might say he has trauma? What the fuck even is that. It’s no matter, because for some reason he’s in the fuckin’ past. Like, the actual past.Tommyinnit in the past, what will he do. Commit war crimes? Hopefully not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 47
Kudos: 646





	1. greetings traveler, kindly fuck off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we flew too close to the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210730) by [pineapplebees (Pigeonat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonat/pseuds/pineapplebees). 



> welcome to a work made my yours truly with a fucked up sense of motivation! (and a prompt)
> 
> my upload schedule will probably be a chapter every 1-3 days but it really depends
> 
> (i have no idea what the map of the smp looks like and where everything is because i joined in november)
> 
> anyways thats all and enjoy the show!

Groaning, Tommy opened his eyes, meeting his eyes with that of a cat, a cat which is really close to his face _holy shit_. He yelped and scrambled away from the cat. Now mind you, he hadn’t been planning to go anywhere for at least a couple months since he needed to finish his hotel. (Not because Sam got hurt fuck you.)

Because of this, he quite literally, has no fucking clue where he is. Taking in more of his surroundings, there wasn’t anything he could use to identify where he is, except for a clearing of trees, a couple zombies, and that bloody cat, which looks rather pretty mind you, with its white orange and black fur. Shooing away the cat, he opened his inventory to get his sword.. only to find that his inventory is empty. Cursing under his breath, he started to weave his way through the trees, avoiding the zombies, Prime knows he can’t fight 2 zombies at once in such a weakened state. Speaking of, what the hell happened to him? He looked down at his arms mid run to see them covered with burns, _fresh_ burns, like _seriously_ what the hell happened? 

The last thing he remembers was.. he was.. he was in Sam’s base? No- he was outside of Sam's base, there was a hissing sound which was coming from behind him, so faint he barely heard it, although that could’ve just been because his hearing was shot to shit since Doomsday, I mean what do you expect? You can’t go through this many explosions without losing a bit of your hearing. He had assumed the noise was just Sam coming to bring him inside, though it’s obvious now that he was mistaken. Wincing, he pulled up his pant leg to check and _fucking yup_ , there’s a shit ton of fresh burns on his leg. He- he should be _dead_.

After walking through the trees for about an hour a piece of glowstone caught his eye, and upon coming closer it’s not just a piece of glowstone, it's a whole path of glowstone. “Oh no, _oh-_ oh no, _fuck no_ fuck this no,” he mumbled. That was fucking _spawn_. 

\---

He hasn’t been at spawn in a while, not since- ..he doesn’t wanna think about it. Shaking his head, he brought himself out of his thoughts, it wasn't important. Making his way down the path he headed towards the community house, but it was.. weird. Well no- it certainly wasn’t weird per say.. but there was nothing wrong with it. It was perfectly intact, not a single burn singe or exploded walls, entirely unlike the community house he's used to. Seeing the community house brought up a shit ton of nostalgia as well as dread, but before Tommy was able to explore the entirety of the house a voice spoke.

“Who the hell are you?” the voice demanded. A sort of primal fear sparked up in him at the familiar voice and he felt himself tense, but the voice was different than usual. it didn’t sound as cold and uncaring as it usually is. That was alone enough for Tommy to turn around and face the voice, albeit very slowly and cautiously.

The sight he was met with all but left him stunned. It was Dream, but _not_ Dream, in a way. _Dream_ isn’t ever seen without his mask on, yet here he is with his mask skewed to the side, eyes wary but not cold. _Dream_ hasn’t worn his plain hoodie (without bloodstains) in so long, yet here he is. 

What the fuck is going on.

No- no, y’know what? He can’t deal with this right now. Fuck dream, fuck this day, fuck everything.

Steeling himself, he turned towards the other, flashing a grin.

“ ‘ow do.” he greeted, and promptly passed the fuck out.

\---

Dream had been expecting to head over to George’s house today and bake. He had been expecting to show the fairly new member around the SMP. He _hadn’t_ expected to find a bleeding teenager at the community house.

“Who the hell are you?” he questioned. Immediately the person stiffened, but slowly turned around to face him. Upon closer inspection, the teen(?) looked to be closer to his age, all the while staring at him, unblinking, with poorly concealed ~~nervousness~~ fear. Their arms had a couple bandages on them, all singed from something, old scars covered by fresh burns. Their pants were also scorched and you could tell underneath they had burns on them. Their hair looked like an overgrown, slightly strawberry blonde, but their face, their face was the worst. The stranger had stormy teal eyes, a couple bandaids on their face, a singed green bandana, and a huge scar. 

He watched as the stranger schooled their expression to something more mischievous, giving him a sly grin, revealing sharp canines, though they looked to be bordering on unconsciousness. What the hell happened to them?

“ ‘ow do.” they greeted, their eyes fluttering shut and their body giving out from under them, Dream catching them.

What the fuck??

He let out an involuntary groan at the strangeness of this situation. He hauled the stranger onto his back and started carrying them to help. On his way there a small calico cat he’d never seen before hopped up onto his back with the stranger and started sleeping.

Literally, what the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy: *literally time travels*  
> dream: *confusion*  
> tommy: *confusion*  
> tommy: fuck this, fuck everybody. *passes out*  
> dream: ???


	2. this is the dream SMP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger gets healed, Dream shows the new member around the server, and proper introductions are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> these comments feed me, also i did about half of this in class today, like in person class. oh yeah and my legs are super sore cuz i have to do cross country and we ran like 2 miles.
> 
> uhhh i hope i did good?

On their way to George’s house the stranger’s blood had gotten all over his hoodie, Dream taking notice of this and speeding up. They arrived at George’s house, George taking one look at the scene on his front porch and letting them in immediately. Despite putting bandages on his wounds they were at a loss on what to do, only knowing the basics, so they decided to call Ponk over. Upon his arrival Ponk immediately started to apply burn cream and search for the source of the bleeding, to which it was revealed that it was coming from what looks like an arrow wound on his shoulder. 

When Ponk requested that they leave the room, Dream was met with George’s concerned and unamused face.

“Dream,” George started, “what happened?”

Dream rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I don’t really know?” he tried, praying for the best.

He was leveled with the most unimpressed stare he had ever seen.

He doesn’t think it worked.

George raised an eyebrow, prompting Dream to continue, “Look okay I really don’t know,” he said, raising his hands up in a show of mock surrender, “I went to the community house and they were just there looking around. And they were like this!” he admitted. He was met with another suspicious glare from George, “I swear!” he looked at George pleadingly, letting out a sigh of relief when George finally relented, the atmosphere of the room a comfortable silence, aside from the occasional teasing comments.

“Only you Dream, only you could manage this.” George sighed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he questioned, a teasing tilt to his voice.

“I mean,” George said pointedly, “someone who wears piss yellow shouldn’t be allowed an opinion!” he huffed good-heartedly. 

“George, we have been over this _countless_ times,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, ‘it is _not! Piss! Yellow!_ It is _lime green!_ ”

“Your point?” George deadpanned.

After about 30 minutes, Ponk was done disinfecting and dressing the wound, he called them in and started explaining.

“Alrighty so,” Ponk started, “I treated their burns and gave them a healing pot for the wound on their shoulder, so they should be sleeping for the next 2 or 3 days .”

“Alright, thank you Ponk.” he breathed out a sigh of relief. Still though? What had happened to them?

\---

Over the next few days, the stranger got better, never waking up though. Dream would come over to check on them in the mornings and Ponk checked on them in the evenings, though Dream did have other stuff to do, there was a new member after all. 

“You will see me in minecraft speedrunner vs dick, and I will be the speedrunner, and Sapnap will be the dick!”

“You are so cool GeorgeNotFound.”

“Stand here.”

“What’s happening?”

“Let’s hear the inappropriate joke.”

Tommy was.. interesting. He let him join the server mostly because he was bored, but the kid does have a bit of skill. It’s just that- he was a bit loud. And annoying. And british. He’s kinda funny though. 

Don’t tell him that.

What can he say, the kid’s got charm.

“Bitch boy is a bitch!”

Well, maybe not.

\---

On the third morning of housing the stranger at the house while they got better, Dream went to check up on them. When he sat down eating his porridge, he heard a low groan from the room where they’re healing. Setting down his bowl, he made his way to the room. The stranger ws blinking sleep from their eyes, eyes which seem to become more and more distressed the clearer their mind becomes. As if just noticing his presence, they look at his face with that same expression that they wore when he first saw them. Honestly it was kinda unnerving, they’ve just been looking at him for a good 30 seconds, not even blinking. He watched as about 4 or 5 something emotions flash across their face. Terror, confusion, understanding, slight horror, and something he can’t identify.

“Uhhh,” he draws out, “are you okay?” trying to lighten the mood.

His hesitance must show in his body language because something like relief shows in their eyes.

“Uh yep! Uh my name is Tomm- Tom! Yeah! Nice to meet you, my name is Tom, he/him, what’s your name and pronouns?” he introduced himself, leading the conversation.

Dream raised an eyebrow at the name but responded nonetheless.

“My name is Dream, uh he/him as well.” Tom's eyes widened imperceptibly.

“Uh cool, cool.” Tom answered dryly.

The room delved into an awkward silence, one trying to think of something to say and the other cursing their lack of back up plan. 

“So uhh, you- you mind telling me how you got on this server? I didn’t whitelist you.”

“We’re uhh- where are we? If you don't mind me asking?” Tom laughs nervously.

“You don- nevermind- this is the Dream Team SMP.” he answers, mild bewilderment seeping into his voice.

A look of recognition flashes across Tom’s face, so fast he almost didn’t believe it was there.

“Ah.” Tom clicks his tongue.

“Alright uhh, where do I even start.” Tom shakes his head, mumbling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tom: where are we?  
> dream: ????? wtf???  
> tom: ahaha *laughs nervously*


	3. this was good. he’s gonna make it good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are made, shenanigans ensue, and a bond is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!!
> 
> sorry guys, yesterday i had no motivation to write and i was tired, but im back, and with a longer chapter for compensation! so please, accept these shenanigans with a bit of fluff as an offering! i added a couple things btw, like how tom has voices! also i wrote the flashbacks using the name tommy because he hadnt taken on the tom name yet so it feels kinda fitting.
> 
> this chapter is entirely tommy centric btw.
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Forcefully blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Tommy looks around his surroundings. He’s in some sort of bed, the sheets are soft, so whoever is holding him captive must not be too bad. Speaking of, _is he being held captive_? He hoisted himself up and attempted to get up when he felt a sudden sharp pang of pain course through his body, letting out a groan at the suddenness. He instead decided he’d wait for someone to come to him until he does anything.

Tommy was brought out of his stupor by someone standing in the doorway. Instant dread made its way through Tommy, his brain going a mile a minute. Oh my god oh my god- thats dream- hes- hes gonna- oh god- what's going to happen to him- what’s-

“Uhhh,” Dream says, hesitantly , “are you okay?” he tries.

Tommy blinked, _very_ slowly. _What_.

Dream has never, never asked if he was okay, certainly not recently. And the _mask_. Despite the strangeness, Tommy’s gonna use this to his advantage. Also does Dream not know him or something? He’s pretty sure Dream wouldn’t ask him that kind of thing if he knew who he was.

He was a big man after all! Wait- he shouldn’t say stuff like that anymore.

_“You don’t always have to be a big man Tommy.” Sam said gently, looking sadly at Tommy. Tommy hates it. He hates how understanding Sam is. He hates how pitiful he looks right now._

_He swallows the lump in his throat, “I know that big man.”_

_Does he though?_

“Uh yep! Uh my name is Tomm- Tom! Yeah! Nice to meet you, my name is Tom, he/him, what’s your name and pronouns?” he introduced himself, trying to lead the conversation.

Tom, kind of a stupid name but a name nonetheless. Newly dubbed _Tom_ , saw Dream’s eyebrows raise. Man, it was weird being able to see that.

“My name is Dream, uh he/him as well.” Dream offered.

“Uh cool, cool.” Tom answered dryly.

_Prime_ , can this conversation get any less interesting?

“So uhh, you- you mind telling me how you got on this server? I didn’t whitelist you.”

“We’re uhh- where are we? If you don't mind me asking?” Tom laughs nervously.

“You don- nevermind- this is the Dream Team SMP.” Dream answers, what he assumes to be shock making its way into Dream’s voice. Speaking of, why the hell is Dream so easy to read right now? He’s being rather confusing, and- wait a goddamn minute- how the hell did the green fuck get out of prison? Unless- 

Oh. _Oh my_ . Is this..? No- no wait, it would make sense. Him being at spawn, the community house, just Dream _in general_. He grimaced, no matter which Dream he’s referring to he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to get rid of that nasty pit in his stomach, nevermind if Dream knows who he is.

_Eugh_ , its piss all else in the morning and Dream’s demeanor is the least of his concern, he was way too tired for this.

“Ah.” Tom clicks his tongue, “alright uhh, where do I even start.” Tom shakes his head, mumbling to himself.

“I’ll be honest with you b- mate- i’ll be honest with you mate, I have just about as much of an idea as you do,” Tom says, slowly, “If I could tell you, I would.”

Technically, he’s not lying, he really doesn’t know how he got here, he’s just.. not telling the full truth.

Begrudgingly he offers, “Though I do remember hearing hissing, so im assuming I was in the blast radius of a creeper.”

Tom can practically _feel_ the suspicion coming off that _damned_ smiley mask, though he supposes it’s not misdirected. He’d be suspicious too if he found a random stranger, bleeding, with no clear idea how they came on his private SMP.

“Al- alright, um, i suppose, for now, i’ll allow you to stay on the SMP.” Dream says, wary.

Another benefit of this fucking situation he supposes, the Dream hes familiar with would not be this chill. A sudden wave of nostalgia hits him, hard, and it takes all his effort to direct his gaze away from the older man from the force of it. Wait, older man?

“Um, how old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” It’s a slightly unusual question, but not completely unwarranted.

“I am 20 years old.” Dream answers.

He can’t help but let out a snicker at this. “Ha!” Seeing the look from the _younger_ man- oh that’s _gold_ \- he quickly backtracks, grimacing, “I’m sorry about that, it’s just that all my friends used to tease me about being the youngest.”

Sensing the other's confusion, he offers, “I’m 21, by the way.”

“Uhh okay, that’s- that’s nice to know.” Dream stands there, stunned, seemingly in a state of shock at all the information being taken in. Damn, you’d think for someone as smart as Dream that learning someone’s age and a baseline of information about them would not be that big a deal.

“Ah- yes i’ll leave you to yourself.” Dream stated, clearing his throat, getting up to leave.

With that, Tom was left by himself.

\---

This, _shockingly_ , proved not to be a good thing a few hours later. That’s probably how he got into this situation now, George’s living room a mess with both George and Dream watching with barely concealed exasperation. You see, Tom had gotten bored and decided to explore the rest of this house. Doing his best to navigate through the house, he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the redstone fridge and was met with a rather nice stash of goods. Tuning out the chatter present in his head, he noted the jars of milk and honey, about half-a-dozen eggs or so, and fresh strawberries. Well, he wasn’t all that hungry, and it's not like anyones gonna miss just a few eggs, he mused, eyeing the chicken coop outside the window, morning sunlight warming his bones. He grabbed a few eggs and made his way outside the house.

He never quite liked Big G anyways.

Carefully, he placed the eggs down on the ground, these were vital, after all. Now, where would be a good place to start? Focusing his attention on one of the second floor windows, he pulled back, and he swung. He kept this on until the last egg, where he heard George and Dream’s voices on the other side of the house. 

Tom’s mind whirled with thoughts, most not his own, until he heard one voice above the rest.

**_Did he know?_ **

Opting not to come to conclusions, Tom composed himself and headed around the house.

Dream and George seemed to be in another one of their squabbles, typical. They fight like an old married couple sometimes, it really makes him wonder.

He cleared his throat, “Mmmm ah yes, hello! Uhh what brings you here?”. _Yikes_ . Mentally berating himself, he tuned back into reality, once again ignoring the continuous yelling from Chat of _TIREDINNIT pogchamp! WHERE’S THE EGGS tiredinnit! JUST KISS ALREADY PLEASE jeez chat calm down it’s early_ , to find the two staring at him.

After a pause, Dream spoke, turning between Tom and George, “Uhh this is George’s house,” Dream stated obviously, “What were you doing?” he questioned, turning to Tom inquisitively.

At this, George also focused his attention to Tom. “Uhh I was jus-” Tom started to explain, only to be cut off by a loud noise coming from the living room. The three let the conversation drop, heading inside the house to investigate.

_Wow_ , this was a fucking sight.

All the books from George’s bookcases have fallen, the chests scratched, and the couch upturned. Sitting in the middle of all the chaos, is that _fucking_ calico cat from before. 

“Oh my-” Tom mumbled, breathless.

The cat walked over to Tom and purred, rubbing against his leg. He could have sworn that the cat sent Dream a smug grin, too smug for a cat, but he was too giddy to care.

This is fucking _poggers_.

He looked over to Dream and George, who were standing there, dumbfounded. Turning back over to the the cat he grinned.

At this point it’s practically obligatory to name it. 

“I’m gonna name you _Clementine_.” he stated, proudly.

“Clementine?” Dream said weakly.

“ _Clementine_.” Tom confirmed.

\---

Tom has been staying with them for a few weeks now, after being welcomed to the SMP officially. It was nice and all, it’s just that everything was a bit strange to him still.

That night, Tom headed up to the roof of the house again. It was a clear sky, and he was able to see all the stars tonight. He just felt like he needed to get out more, quite honestly, it felt a bit suffocating being cooped up in the house.

He made his way to the peak of the roof, Chat loving the heights as always, but there was someone in his spot.

Unsure of what to say, he simply sat down next to him.

Over these past few weeks he had gotten closer to Dream, this Dream way different than his current one. He felt he could interact with the younger without seeing the same man from his nightmares.

Neither of them said anything, they didn’t feel the need to.

This was good. This could be good.

What was it that Sam would say?

_“You're doing great kiddo.” Sam said._

_It was the second week of Tommy staying with Sam, and he constantly has nightmares. It’s become a bit of a routine at this point, Sam comforting him after a nightmare._

_“Just breath, you’re doing great.”_

Tears in his eyes, he took the others hands into his.

He’s gonna make it good. 

(That night a special bond was formed between the two, a bond placing them as brothers.)

(Above the stars, Clara smiled at the sight of her boys.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter, as a treat!
> 
> —-
> 
> tom: mysterious cat with an affinity for chaos, would you be my clementine
> 
> clementine: yes absolutely
> 
> dream and george: ...


	4. eventually, it’ll be home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a lazy morning and thinks about home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still getting a hang of writing! im gonna make a oneshot book for practice and requests, im sure i need it. anyways, i really dont know how to progress the story based on the plot so im just gonna have the rest of them be like little moments but plot relevant i guess. 
> 
> i wrote this while listening to the ultimate showdown on repeat because i just remembered it existed and i cant get it out of my head. oh and i added that tom is just like really good at redston from the times hes spent with sam. 
> 
> now, if i were to make tom a hybrid what kind of hybrid would he be? a raccoon, moobloom/cow, some kind of bird, or a piglin/hoglin? im thinking hybrids in this world have the ability to hide some of their traits like a shapeshifter but i havent worked out the logistics.
> 
> sorry for the late update btw, math is a bitch and it was hard since my motivation was a bit low. speaking of, what the fuck is soh cah toa like tf i can just barely understand this. im sorry but i have no idea how fucking trig is gonna help me in life. i can honestly never imagine myself doing something like that. mm yes whats that jupiter? aha yes the sin is indeed opposite over hypotenuse, mmhm because this is insanely important and relevant. oh yeah i just realized i never mentioned my name, jupiter!
> 
> enough about me, enjoy this fluffy chapter!

Contrary to popular belief, Tom does have a house. In the time he’s spent on the SMP, he’s been a sort of wanderer. He’d always be spotted with an ender chest on his belt, his cat _Clementine_ by his side, and an animal crossing themed travel bag. They consider him a bit of a nomad, sometimes sleeping from rooftop to rooftop and other times you’d spot him in a sleeping bag in the Community House. 

He honestly can’t tell you the amount of times he’d been chased down by an angry Nikki or Tubbo trying to get him to settle down.

_(“No! No yeah, i’m- i’m just gonna continue ‘sleeping around’, thanks Nikki.” Tom cackled, mid-laugh._

_Nikki’s face flushed red, “I didn’t mean it like that!” she grumbled._

_After a few moments of each individual composing themselves, Nikki spoke._

_“I’m just saying! I know that you like to wander around from place to place and I was wondering if you’d like to stay with me.” she tried, a gentle smile on her face._

_“I’m good, but thanks for the offer.” he politely declined, a grin still on his face.)_

What was it she said again? _‘I know you like to sleep around but-’._ A fond smile on his face, Tom shook his head, clearing it of the memory. 

But yeah, he's not homeless. One time he got called homeless by Tubbo and proceeded to chase the poor boy around the SMP for a whole 20 minutes. That day would forever be dubbed as the ‘Fishing Line Incident’, for reasons that you don’t wan’t to know.

He’s not homeless. He has a house! 

Oh god, he’s starting to sound like Dream, the homeless bastard.

Tom was startled out of his thoughts by a warm feeling on his chest. He opened his eyes, them immediately landing on Clementine, who sat curled up in a ball on his side. He closed his eyes for a few more minutes, but Clementinehad seemingly decided that it was time to get up. Reluctantly, he got up from his bed, throwing the covers off of himself. Tom was quite proud of his room, it was comforting and it looked nice. 

His bed was in the corner above some grey carpet, and the walls are a nice light creamy grey color. His bedside table has some bamboo, an allium, his work gloves, and his goggles on it, the armor stand next to him holding his dark-green shirt, beige cargo pants, and work boots.

Tom put on his clothes for the day and started heading towards the kitchen. Glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall, which just past sunrise, he opened the redstone fridge and took out 3 eggs and some salmon. He put the eggs and salmon on the counter and reached into the cabinet under his redstone stove, taking out 2 separate frying pans, one smaller and one larger. 

He was rather proud of all the redstone works he’s accomplished in his time here, the secret nether portal he made to get to his house is his favorite. That doesn’t say that he isn’t proud of his other works though, the water system, stove, fridge, and automated farm are all massive accomplishments.

He cracked the eggs into a separate bowl and added milk, stirring aggressively for a few moments. Once Tom dubbed the eggs mixture as good he carefully poured it onto the larger frying pan.

Tom turned his attention to the salmon, placing it carefully onto the smaller frying pan. Taking out 2 sticks from his inventory, he started mixing his eggs on the pan so as to make them cook out evenly. He did this all while humming a small tune under his breath, dancing lightly around the kitchen. 

Eventually, the scrambled eggs and salmon were done and Tom plated them. He sat down and started to eat, digging into the eggs. When he started eating his salmon, he felt something rub up on his leg. He looked down and was met with the cutest cat eyes he’s ever seen, staring up at his salmon like it’s a mouse.

“ _Clementine_.” he called.

Letting out a sigh, Tom grabbed a piece of his salmon and fed it to Clementine. Screw her and those too-cute eyes. She happily ate the fish and nuzzled into his hand a bit, before turning away and curling up on the couch.

Eventually, Tom finished his fish and stood up. He pushed in his chair and took his plates to the sink so he could clean them. After a few minutes he finished cleaning and layed down next to the cat.

He quite enjoyed his life here, not one specific thing, more the SMP in general. It was nice, calm- peaceful even. If you’d asked him a year ago what he thought he’d be doing right now he’d tell you that he’d probably be in another war, then he’d swear at you. 

In the first few weeks of him being in the SMP he spent a good amount of time trying to find a way for him to get back to his timeline, whatever bullshit it’s called, or how he’d ended up here. 

After a bit of time though he’d found himself not really wanting to head back to his timeline. This was enjoyable! There- there was no war! Nobody was traumatized or scarred. 

He.. he liked it here. Despite being away from Sam- despite being away from his _home_..

_he wanted to stay_.

Eventually they’ll meet again- _eventually_ \- he’ll get back to Sam and his warm hugs, Sam and his understanding and caring nature, _his Dad_ \- and Fran and her high fives.

Eventually. But for now, this can be his home.

He’d already decided that that night on the roof, but only now is it sinking in. _Yeah_ , he thinks, petting _Clementine_ who’s curled up against him, _eventually_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom:  
> Dream:
> 
> *handshake*
> 
> NOT HOMELESS
> 
> —-
> 
> Tubbo: homeless bast- [GUNSHOT]


	5. solitaire? fuck no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy fucks around, plays a few card games, and receives a gift from the local big brother figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, we get it, im shit at updating, this isnt new. i dont make the rules, nor do i control my motivation. 
> 
> anywayss im back! im motivated today!. also i hope you guys know how hard it is to restrain myself from writing angst in this, i am so not used to writing fluff. but alas, this story is meant to be fluffy with humor and light angst, not pure angst. so i have to settle for writing fluff with angsty undertones. 
> 
> i decided to make tom a hoglin hybrid out of impulse btw, tommy is too but he doesnt know that and wont manifest traits in this fic (question mark question mark)
> 
> i am very scared for my life btw since my grandpa came into town to tell me off for my low grades and missing assingments :D
> 
> that lore stream tho! i have a headache. enjoy the chapter.

_“Eeeek!_ ” Tommy screeched, turning his attention back to where he was running, pointedly ignoring the people chasing him. He didn’t _mean_ to take the gold blocks, they just kinda found their way into his inventory! He swears! He _is sorry_ , if that helps.

…

Okay, he’s kinda sorry.

…

...

Screw that, he’s not sorry.

But that’s not important right now! What is important is the bloody newbie that's chasing him! Though he seems familiar, he’s still being chased.

Glancing back behind him, he saw that they were hot on his tail, _if he had a tail_ , sorry, he’s not a fucking furry. Speaking of, he’s being chased by the new guy, Fungi was it, who in fact _is a furry_. Screw that guy. He spotted some bamboo in the distance, and made a beeline towards it, abruptly turning. He was dangerously out of breath right now, screw his fucking asthma, fuck Wilbur for that.

Tommy, quite frankly, is convinced that the bastard cursed him with this bullshit, always singing about it after Sally and Fundy came and went.

He made it to the bamboo, jumping onto the Prime Path at a dangerous speed. What were his options? He could keep on going on the Prime Path and try to lose them, or he could find somebody to help. The first one is not an option, considering he doesn’t have the best endurance. Could he get Tubbo’s help maybe? No- Tubbo’s house is too far, and they would certainly look there if he went.

“Oi!” Tommy immediately recognized the voice as that of Tom and- oh! He could go with him! He turned towards the man, changing his direction once again. Tom was leaning against a tree, with his cat- what was it- Clementine by his side. He had his communicator in his gloved hands, and he was wearing his usual get-up, but by the looks of it he had been doing more redstone recently, if the literal redstone burns on his arms and face weren’t enough tell.

“Heyyyyy, Big T!” he greeted, drawing out the y. He was flashed a warm grin from the other, one with surprisingly sharp bottom canines. Jeez, is he a hybrid or something? He doesn’t have anything against hybrids, it’s just that he thought that Tom was human.

“What did you do this time?” Tom asked, amusement visible in his eyes, “Did you try to steal Dream’s sword, _again_?

Tommy scowled, “I did _nothing_ of the sort, big man.”

Tom huffed a laugh, crossing his arms, prompting Tommy to continue.

“I needed gold and the new guy had gold,” he admitted, apparently the new guy was raised on a server with machinery, “there. You happy?”

Tom hummed, turning around, waving his arms toward himself in a signal to follow him. Tom walked over to some hill, where he threw down a spider eye from his inventory. Tommy’s gaze followed the eye, when the floor was fucking swept from under him.

Tommy shrieked, curling up into a ball mid air, only to fall into water. That was so not cool.

“Here,” Tom spoke, “this is Fundy’s base,” Tommy’s confusion must have been evident on his face for he continued, “the furry.”

“Ah.” he hummed, making a noise of understanding and nodding, looking at Tom with something akin to awe in his expression.

Tom is pretty fucking poggers, if he does say so himself. Mans is fucking _badass_! He’s pretty nice, for an old guy, he’s kinda like Wilbur in a way. Anyways, he’s fucking awesome.

“Soooo, what are we gonna do here, it’s kinda- it’s kinda fuckin’ bland in here, seems kinda boring.”

Tom, the madlad, just shrugs and smiles mischievously at him.

\---

That’s how they spend the next few hours in the base, playing fucking _card games_.

Tommy stared at Tom, exasperated, “Do you got any nines?”.

“ _Go fish_.”

Glaring at the cards, he picked one up.

“D’you have any fives?” Tom questioned.

“ _For fuck’s sake!_ ”

\---

“Draw four.”

Tommy furrowed his brows and placed a card in return, “No, _you_ draw four, arsehole.”

Grinning wildly, “Draw four, again motherfucker.”

“Mmm, no. Draw four.” Tommy hummed. He’s got this in the bag.

“ _Draw. Four_ .” and, for good measure, “ _Uno!_ ”

\---

“How about solitaire?” Tommy suggested.

A look of despair, or deep hatred, whichever one, flashed across Tom’s face, “ _Fuck no!_ ”

\---

Tommy let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock on the wall, reading just past sundown. He should be fine if he just left right now, he doubts they’d look for him for a whole day.

He got up, stretching his legs. Tom was petting Clementine, who somehow made her way into the base.

Tommy made his way to the exit of the base. 

“Hey uh- before you go, I uh- I have something for you.” Tom called out. He was fidgeting with his goggles.

“Err yeah- sure, whatcha got?” He _was_ just gonna go, but this seems more interesting.

Tom brought his hands to the front, he seemed to be holding something in them. 

“I- err- uh-” Tom started, before he cut himself off, “No- okay- um- here.”

Tom shoved the gift into his arms, delicately.

Tommy looked down, instinctively tightening his grip on the item. It was circular, and flat. It had a hole in the middle and- wait- _holy shit_. He’d know those 2 red colors anywhere. Chirp!

Tommy nearly let out a squeal right then and there, but he had to compose himself in front of Tom. _Did he really want to though?_

Tommy coughed, trying to cover up his excitement, but he could tell by the pride (?) shining in Tom’s eyes that he’d seen it.

“This is so fucking poggers.”

“Glad you like it,” Tom paused, “child.”

Tommy squawked, “I am not a child dickhead!”

“Yeah, yeah, you're a big man, all that shit.” Tom said, fondness evident in his voice. Tom ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Yeah.” Tommy said softly.

“Anyways, best you be off on your way, right?”

“Right.”

\---

If Tommy talked about Tom to Tubbo later that night, admiration shining in his eyes, no one said anything. If anyone told you otherwise they’d be lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fundy: *has gold*  
> tommy: i need gold
> 
> ...
> 
> *screeching*
> 
> —-
> 
> tommy: ah yes, this guy is like a brother!  
> tom: ..ahaha
> 
> —-
> 
> worldbuilding explanation: there are multiple servers, and communicators, everybody has a home server. thats about as simple as i can make it.
> 
> —-
> 
> anyways i have big plans for this fic, i have actually planned out future chapters, shocker!


	6. everybody has bad days. his are horrible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a bad day, like a very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst!! finally!! this is a little late but thank you all for 4000 hits!
> 
> me: *has motivation today* hmm, what should i work on?
> 
> schoolwork: pick me pick me!  
> this fic: *fuckboy emoji*
> 
> me: hell yeah! *picks fic* 
> 
> *pause*
> 
> me: does anybody else hear screaming, or is that just me?

From the moment he woke up, Tom knew it would be a bad day. These were the days where he didn’t feel all.. _there_. Chat was so- so loud- he could barely hear anything above the screaming (half of it his own), all the bones in his body were achy, he felt hollow, and he had pains in his shoulder- just all around his body, old wounds acting up and all that shit. Sure, he could do things, but he just didn’t have the energy to. Of course, those on the SMP knew about his bad days, if they saw him on these bad days (which they rarely did, he always went back to his cottage on these days) they’d do whatever they could to help out, which was mostly pretty simple.

There were specific rules he followed on these days, as did others. The first rule is to just not be near him, in general. If you have to be near him, make sure he never sees Dream, something about the others saying it triggered something. Also, what's with triggers man? What even are they? Sam had mentioned that he had something of a condition, what was it called? It had a P and then a T- or at least he thinks it does.

The second rule is to have Clementine on him at all times, cuz’ she’s a bit of a ‘therapy’ cat, in a way. Whenever he gets particularly upset she’d wrap her tail around his ankle, a small stress-reliever. When Chat got too loud, she’d come with him in the morning to the edge of the forest, where she’d wait there until the sunset, for him to come back, presumably in blood, more calm.

Either way, he feels like shit right now and he doesn’t feel like he could get out of bed even if he tried. He rolled over from his left side to his right side, letting out a hiss at the pain. His bad days never got this bad, not even in the cold ravine of Pogtopia, or in his tent at Logstedshire.

_Prime_ , he _can’t_ think about this stuff right now, cuz’ then he’s gonna start thinking about Dream, and Techno, and Phil, and _Wilbur_ , and _oh Prime Wilbur_. 

\---

_(“Tommy, are we the bad guys?”)_

_Wilbur is 8, and he is standing, a sleepy baby in his arms, glancing between the child and Dad , who stood in the doorway of his room._

_“This is Theseus.” Dad spoke, a fond smile on his face._

_Wilbur didn’t know why Dad kept on leaving, or why he brought back a baby with him this time, but he looked down at the baby at the sound of babbling, bright blue eyes peeking out from light-blonde hair shining up at him, and decided that he was gonna protect Theseus._

_—-_

_(“Am I a villain in this story?”)_

_William is 10, and he is trying to get the crying toddler, Theseus, to go to sleep. Dad and Tech haven’t been back for 2 weeks. Why haven’t they come back? It’s fine, he assured himself, he always does this, it’s no matter._

_So then.. why?_

_He doesn’t understand._

_But he sees Theseus’ smile, slightly mischievous, and thinks it will be ok._

_—-_

_(“Tommy I think we’re the bad guys.”)_

_William is 11, and Techno and his Dad left a little over a month ago, they haven’t come back yet. Said they were going to explore an Ocean Monument, whatever that is. They said they’d be back in three weeks. He’s tried pinging them on his communicator, but everytime he sends a message they don’t respond. He tries again anyways._

_Philza Minecraft_

_William Minecraft: Dad?_

_William Minecraft: Are you and Techno okay?_

_William Minecraft: I’ve been trying to message you for the past month, are you guys okay?_

_There was no response._

_—-_

_(“Let’s be the bad guys.”)_

_“Theseus please, you’ve gotta get in your pajamas.”_

_“Mmmmm no! Da-da!” The toddler grumbled._

_William froze, blinking slowly at the words._

_“Theseus you did it! You spoke! I knew you could! You-” he pauses, the meaning of the words sinking in._

_“Theseus i’m- i’m not-” William cut himself off, taking in a deep breath._

_“Da-da!”, Theseus continues, unaware of the weight of his words, then a smaller, “Da-da?”_

_“Please- please stop.”_

_“Da!”_

_“Just- call me Will. Please.”_

_—-_

_(“Why not?”)_

_William is 12, and Techno and his Dad are telling him they’re going on another adventure._

_“Wil, me and Techno are going on a trip soon. Can I trust you to take care of Theseus while we’re away?”_

_No one spoke for a few moments, the tension growing thicker._

_William cleared his throat, “When are you going?” he asks, voice surprisingly cold._

_“Uh, next week mate.”_

_“Are you serious?” William asks incredulously, glaring daggers at the tablecloth._

_“Next week? Seriously? Dad- I- you said you were gonna take me to the music shop? So I can get a guitar?”_

_William, despite not seeing his expression, can feel the way his Dad cringes, Techno tensing._

_“Wil-”_

_“I’m going to go check on Theseus.” voice devoid of emotion._

_They leave the next morning._

_—-_

_(Let’s blow them to smithereens!”)_

_Theseus made a friend, Toby. Ever since they met they’ve been inseperable. He met the boy’s older brother, Jay, but he goes by Schlatt. He hangs out with Schlatt, who introduced him to his friends. There’s Minx, Ted, Charlie._

_“Yeah, Phil’s gonna be gone for 2 months this time. And- I-” a pause, “I get that he does this, I understand, I just- why does he keep on leaving?”_

_“Your old man sounds like a dick, Wil.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“Can’t argue with that can you, Virgo.”_

_—-_

_(Tommy, I say, if we can’t have Manburg, no one! No one! Can have Manburg.)_

_“Tommy- Toms- y’know, big boys go to sleep at appropriate times.” Wil tried, hoping that his brother would take the bait._

_“I am a big man! And big men don’t follow the rules!” Tommy squeaked._

_Shaking his head fondly, he spoke again, “C’mon, d’you want me to sing you a song?”_

_A gasp, then- “Yes!”_

_“Alright, alright.” a deep breath, “one, two, three four-”_

_—-_

_(“I see it in your eyes- I see it- I can hear it in your voice! Tommyinnit, you’re scared.”)_

_Wilbur got up, albeit very slowly. He’s not a morning person, what’re you gonna do about it. He heard a light tapping sound, which couldn’t be Tommy since he was asleep, so he looked to where the noise was coming from, only to see a messenger bird at the window. He made his way to the window, opening it from it’s latches, and he grabbed the scroll of paper attached to the bird. The ribbon on the paper said it was from a Philza Minecraft. Phil used to send them messenger birds all the time since inter-server messages on communicators were a lot of money, but he hasn’t gotten one in at least 2 years. Curiously, he unrolled the scroll to look at the contents._

_‘William,_

_Hey Wil! How are you and Theseus! Me and Techno are doing good, we recently raided a nether fortress! We also got netherite and some wither skulls. Well, actually not that recent. We went to another server! It’s called SMP Earth, I think. It’s pretty cool, we’ve settled in the Antarctic, mate! Just checking in, haven’t heard from you in a while._

_Hope your doing well!,_

_Phil._

_—-_

_(“Tommy, when I said you’re never gonna be president- you’ve gotta understand. That wasn’t- that wasn’t a challenge. That’s true.”)_

_Phil,_

_We’re doing good, yeah, Tommy (Theseus) has been doing good. Tommy and his friend Tubbo are wonderful, but sometimes Toms is a little gremlin. I met a girl, Sally, she’s awesome, she also has a little brother, Fundy. I hope you and Techno are enjoying yourselves, wherever you are on that SMP._

_Sincerely,_

_Wil._

_—-_

_“Good job Toms!”_

_Tommy was showing Wilbur his new drawing that he made, with him, Wilbur, and Tubbo on their bench. All three of them made drawings._

_Tommy beamed at the praise. He also wondered who the guy with wings was in Wilby’s drawing._

_—-_

_(In a time like this, when a man has nothing to lose, d'ya know what that means? It means we can do what we want.”)_

_“Wilby?”_

_“Yes Toms?”_

_“Who’s the man in your drawing- with the cool wings, and the guy with the pink hair?”_

_“They- they’re not important.”_

_—-_

_(“Tommy- literally have you not noticed- everyone who’s claiming to be on our side- they’re lying to us!”)_

_Sally recently got sick, the village healers say it’s a secluded form of withering, in the brain. Milk doesn’t help, potions don’t help, the clerics have tried everything._

_“Wil?”_

_“Yes Fundy?”_

_“Is- Is Sally gonna be okay? She’s gonna be okay. Right?”_

_“I don’t know, Funds. I don’t know.”_

_—-_

_(Tubbo? He’s lying to you man! He- he would drop us at the_ second _, he realizes we’re not in the lead anymore!”)_

_Wilbur is 17, and Sally died in the Fall, 2 months after it was revealed she was sick. They buried her by her favorite creek. Sally’s last wish to him was to take care of Fundy. He’d say there’s nothing left for them in the village. He recently got an invite to a different server, a private one. It’s owned by a man named Dream. He sent Tommy out with Tubbo there, a week or 2 ago. He’ll be there soon, he just has some things he needs to take care of._

_—-_

_What's the point in doing anything, if you’ve lost all hope?,_ he remembers saying, some point in his speech.

It still holds true.

He’s so tired, and he can barely hear his thoughts above the screaming, he just wants to sleep.

He hopes tomorrow will be better. The days after always are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wilbur backstory pogg!
> 
> ps the backtory is basically the childhood of wilbur in this timeline not in the old one
> 
> pps wilbur and sally are not romantically involved. theyre like best friends. also fundy is sallys younger brother. fundy and tommy know each other from childhood but they dont rewlly remember
> 
> —-
> 
> me: *writes fluff with light angst*  
> everyone else: hell yeah  
> me: *writes full angst*  
> everyone else: NOO-

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any typos please feel free to let me know! cuz these are not proof-red.


End file.
